


Christmas with VQNYL

by staykidsnow



Category: VQNYL (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I love them though, M/M, Original Character(s), also kinda angst, but not really, cause fuck angst, like only original characters, none established or open relationships cause theyre all whimps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staykidsnow/pseuds/staykidsnow
Summary: just bro's being bro's during december.ft. arguments cause Yeon² are dumb.





	1. December 1st, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe VQNYL lasted a whole month and we're still going strong. i love my kids. VQNYL was sparked by some friends when we wanted to make our own KPop OCs in a group and theyre all wonderful. Stan VQNYL.

Christmas had come to the VQNYL dorm. Somehow amidst all the chaos of their heavy work schedule, they’d found time to spend in each others pleasant company to decorate the dorm for the holidays. Nao was in the kitchen baking cookies to serve over a festive movie later in the night; Hyun attached tinsel to any part of the dorm he deemed ‘too empty’. Kyu had playfully passed Leeon the star for the top of their tree, knowing full well the small boy couldn’t reach the top. Leeon had been half way through yelling at the elder when Yeonhoon took the star from his hands, chuckling as he easily reached up to place it at the top of their - admittedly - clumsily decorated tree.

 

As the darkness of night time seeped into the dorm, the 5 members admired their completed handywork as they switched on all the twinkling fairy lights they’d set up. 

Hyun absentmindedly flicked through christmas films and Nao laid out cookies on a plate, pouring 5 glasses of milk to accompany them before joining Hyun on their couch. Hyun had finally picked out Home Alone and the remaining 3 members crammed themselves onto a couch that was built for 3. With the new arrivals, Nao and Hyun had been pushed closer together and Leeon bit back a snarky remark about the blush creeping up both their faces. Leeon sat contently sandwiched between Yeonhoon and Nao while Kyu occupied Hyun’s right side. Despite the cramped seating arrangements, no-one felt uncomfortable - rather enjoying the close company of the members they’d grown to call their family. 

10 minutes into the movie, the door creaked open and all 5 boys turned their heads to the entrance offering warm greetings to Uriah who had come after a successful recording in the studio. He greeted each member separately before perching on the arm of the couch next to Kyu. The latter nonchalantly rested his elbow on the soloists thigh before turning his attention back to the movie.

 

Their positions had shifted slightly over the course of an hour. Uriah was now sat in front of Kyu, his large body curled up making him look far smaller. Kyu’s hands ran through the soft hair so naturally that the other 4 members weren’t even sure Kyu was aware he was doing it.

Leeon and Yeonhoon had somehow switched sides, the former now rested against the arm of the couch, legs occupying Yeonhoons lap and barely reaching Nao. Yeonhoon’s face had been coloured with a tint of pink since they’d both moved but now his face was plastered with a smirk, phone angled towards Kyu and Uriah as the two youngest members watched their way too obvious flirting through a phone screen. When Yeonhoon finally lowered his phone, Leeon shot him a questioning look which Yeonhoon answered with a wider grin.

Hyun had moved to sit on the backrest of the sofa considerately to give his other 4 members more room for comfort. This, however, left Nao with a faint pout, missing the warmth of Hyun’s presence stuck to his right side. Only Leeon caught onto the slight shift in Nao’s mood and he lightly kicked the elders thigh earning one of Nao’s glares. Leeon impishly stuck his tongue out to Nao before tuning back into the movie he hadn’t paid much attention to, if he’s honest.

 

The length of the movie had ended casting the room into silence. The clock read 8pm, not even remotely late for the boys but spending 2 hours in pure relaxation left them all drowsy. Leeon was the most notorious for not getting enough sleep so Yeonhoon felt a little pained when he had to shake the youngest out of the nap he’d drifted into about 15 minutes before the end of the movie. Leeon opened his eyes slowly casting a glance at the other members before looking up at Yeonhoon.   
“‘M sorry” he muttered groggily, wiping his eyes and retracting his legs from Yeonhoons lap. Nao patted his messy curls briefly has he walked past to carry everyone's used glasses to the sink.   
“Long night, Hak?” the mint haired elder asked with a smirk. Leeon could only reply a quiet hum in response causing Nao to roll his eyes.   
“Maybe stop staying in the studio until 3am then.”    
Leeon shot him a glare. Nao had a point though. Leeon had only climbed into bed at 5am that morning after locking up the studio and walking back to the dorm, quickly showering before he finally allowed himself to sleep. While he was allowed a little bit of a lie in since they had an empty schedule for the first day since their debut, 9am was still far too early for him to wake up. Surviving on anywhere between 0-3 hours sleep most nights had been something he’d grown used to but on days like this where he allowed himself to be lazy, the exhaustion managed to creep up on him. This time Hyun spoke up from the doorway of the kitchen after he’d followed Nao bringing the glasses the latter couldn’t carry as well as the, now empty, plate of cookies to the sink.

“Hakyeon, you know I try not to tell you how to spend your time but I do think it’s important for you to let yourself rest a bit more.”   
The maknae didn’t want to argue after they’d all spent a pleasant day together and quite frankly, he wasn’t sure he had the energy to argue. So with a bite of his lip he simply replied with a nod and an  _ ‘I’ll try, hyung’.  _ Hyun exhaled, knowing Leeon probably wouldn’t stay true to his word but deciding to let the subject drop. The leader clapped his hands.

“So, who’s ready for Home Alone 2?” he asked cheerfully.


	2. December 12th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the format of this whole thing is a mess. i'm lazy, sue me

Leeon sat by his desk frustrated. After failing to take Hyun’s advice from the start of December to  **_not_ ** spend all his free time locked in the studio, all the members of VQNYL made it a team effort to force Leeon to come back to the dorms with them after practice.   
This left him now sat in front of the computer he had in the dorms, that had barely half of the features he could choose from back at the studio, growing more and more impatient. He let out a lengthy sigh before flinching at the sensation of something being thrown at his head. A bauble landed perfectly in his lap and before he could turn around to question where it had come from, a familiar voice spoke up.   
“You’re still working? Didn’t we drag you back here to stop you from doing that?” Kyu’s body stood in the doorframe of their dorm chuckling, a late night snack in his hands.   
Leeon just huffed.   
“Did you steal a bauble from the tree we worked  _ so _ hard on” He forced all the sarcasm he could muster on that one ‘so’, emphasising with a roll of the eyes.   
“Was a spare” Kyu replied simply.   
Leeon grabbed the bauble that still rested in his lap and placed it gently on his desk before turning back to the glaring brightness of his monitor. He heard the creak of a bedframe and looked over to Kyu, now preoccupied with his phone, grateful the elder had seemingly decided to drop the subject.

 

That’s how they spent the next hour; in comfortable silence broken only by a laugh occasionally from Kyu and that one time Leeon accidentally unplugged his headphones, causing the loud beat of a new track to erupt from speakers and jump-scaring both the boys that currently occupied the room. Leeon mumbled and apology, quickly pausing the track and leaning back on his chair with a sigh.

It was then his phone flashed with a new message 

‘Hakyeon-ah’

He was oblivious to the corners of his mouth instinctively curling into a smile as he opened his chat with Yeonhoon, typing out a simple  _ ‘yes?’ _ in reply. He rolled his eyes when Yeonhoon finally asked how to wake the maknae up in the morning (as if he expected an actual answer) but somehow the fondness in his expression never faltered. He had time to type out a snarky ‘by staying silently in your own room’ before Kyu coughed, drawing Leeons gaze to him and away from his screen.   
“Who you messaging?” Kyu asked, curiosity obvious in his eyes   
“Yeonhoon, why?”   
Kyu simply hummed in response, an impish grin forming on his face. Leeon gave him a quizzical look before turning his attention back to his phone. 

_‘_ _But that’s not funny’_

Yeonhoons most recent message read.

‘i disagree i think it’d be hilarious’

‘If I Stop   
Mark My Words   
You Will Miss Me’

‘believe me i won’t’

That last line had been a lie. Leeon would miss him more than he’d ever admit. He tilted his head back contemplating if his reply had been too harsh. Only when he looked back down at his phone a couple minutes later had he noticed another message from Yeonhoon. ‘I’m not talking to you until you admit you miss me’. He’d be lying if he said reading the words didn’t hurt. Rationally, Leeon knew this was nothing but banter. But Leeon had a tendency to be irrational when it came to Yeonhoon. Was he really mad? Was he  _ serious _ ? Admittedly Leeon should’ve thought it through before sending something harsher in reply but he was stubborn to a fault, so when Yeonhoon left his final message on read he let all amusement fall from his expression. 

’yikes looks like we have some awkward vlives ahead of us’

_ Read 11:47PM _

_   
_ He  _ was _ serious.

 

The rest of that night he sat with a sour expression. Yeonhoon never ended up replying and each second that passed without a reply, Leeon felt himself become more frustrated. If Kyu noticed him suddenly glaring at the computer screen with scrunched up eyebrows instead of half lidded eyes from tiredness, he decided not to comment on it. 

Was Yeonhoon really going to be childish enough to ignore Leeon for the sake of making a petty point. Leeon should’ve felt bad for being so harsh but he was just annoyed. Looking back at it he could’ve blamed it on exhaustion, maybe even pent up frustration over that one track he couldn’t seem to get right for their comeback. But in the moment Leeon felt a surge of stubbornness and anger that lead the next 10 days to be some of the most tense. Not just for him but for everyone surrounding the 2 that would have to deal with their snide remarks and glares. Or in Leeons case, their breakdowns at 2am.


	3. December 20th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boi hours. yeonhoon's being childish but honestly so is Leeon, he's confused and angry and sad and he just wants his precious yeonhoon back someone bring him back to the poor boy

The day of their Christmas V-Live to their fans had arrived. The 5 VQNYL members sat in festive jumpers before a couple TV monitors in front of numerous cameras and staff. Only then did Leeon realise how true his final message to Yeonhoon was. This _was_ going to be awkward.

The two youngest were sat as far away from each other as possible, their best camera-smiles on their faces. Even when checking the comment section during the introduction of the live, the whole group noticed fans curious to why the 2 seemingly best friends were sat so far away from each other, and why neither of their smiles seemed to reach their eyes. Luckily they planned to play a game with the fans for this Live - Mario Kart in particular - so neither member was necessarily obliged to spark up a conversation with the other.

As they settled down, controllers in hand, Leeon spared a glance at Yeonhoon who had his gaze firmly planted on the TV monitor. The maknae sighed covertly and turned his attention to the race that was about to start.

 

It took a few games for Leeon to realise what was happening. He was used to winning in Mario Kart a lot of the times; and while he would admit he was good with games, he knew his victories more often than not were because Yeonhoon would avoid trying to overtake the youngest.  
However this time was different. They’d been 3 races in and Yeonhoon had claimed first place in all of them. It was a silly thing to notice and if he was lucky his sour mood could be blamed on losing 3 times consecutively. But Leeon hadn’t wanted to win. At this moment in time Leeon didn’t care about victory, but to see Yeonhoon no longer doting on him and taking him into consideration as usual was something that broke Leeon. It was then the burden of these past 8 days avoiding each other like the plague began to weigh down on him. He just had to make it through this one V-Live.

They’d reached the final race they could fit into their allotted V-Live time. Leeon was over the game by this point, suddenly craving the darkness and isolation of one of the companies studios. He played half-heartedly but still tried to keep smiling for the camera and keep small-talk with the members.

It was halfway through the race he noticed something was different. Even with his - honestly - crap playing, he was somehow still in second place and who was in front of him wasn’t the player he expected. He decided to test the waters and start putting in the effort he’d usually put into a friendly game of Mario Kart and when he finished the match, the golden first place next to his name, he leant back in confusion. Yeonhoon had let him win. He looked over to Yeonhoon who averted his gaze immediately.

Suddenly aware of the cameras pointed towards him and the eyes of the 3 other members staring at him, he realised his reaction would of come across strange to the camera and attempted to make up for it by yelling a quick ‘I did it!’ and latching his arm around Kyu’s neck in celebration. He hoped the delay hadn’t been too long for the fans to come up with any crazy speculations. Who was he kidding, they were stans, they’d spark up speculation where there wasn’t even any in the first place.

 

Needless to say Leeon needed some time to think after they’d completed their schedule for the day. He needed to escape to the studio. Whether he would actually get any work done, he couldn’t stay for certain, but he needed the time to himself and he sure as hell wouldn’t get that seclusion in the dorms unless he locked himself in the bathroom all night.

Surprisingly Leeon actually did manage to get some work done, in fact it was effective in stopping him from overthinking the situation with Yeonhoon. But the world always had a way to kick you down when you were feeling better.

It just so happened that Leeon decided to scroll through his private Instagram, taking a break - and it just so happened that 2 hours ago Yeonhoon had updated their groups Instagram with a picture of him and Daehyun. Already, seeing Yeonhoon’s face made Leeon’s heart race and threw his emotions off balance for the nth time today; then he saw where the two sat. Yeonhoon and their leader sat in Leeon’s favourite fried chicken place, with his favourite order and was that? Even his favourite sauce?

Leeon stared at the picture for what was at least 10 minutes, tears threatening to fall. The worst part was Leeon knew Yeonhoon did this on purpose. Did the elder really hate him that much? Suddenly Leeon felt overwhelmed with loneliness. Suddenly the small studio felt more cramped and stuffy than usual. He was mad at Yeonhoon for being so childish but he also wanted nothing more than to be held by the elder while they sat listening to Day6’s entire discography all over again.

 

1 more hour of staring into nothingness and 1 slow walk back to the dorm at midnight, Leeon fell into his bed as quietly as he could hoping not to wake the other members he shared a room with. Only then, did he let himself crumble. All the emotions he’d built up throughout these 8 days slipped out in silent sobs that shook his small body.

In no time a warm presence had their arms wrapped around Leeon and before he could shuffle around to see who had joined him, Kyu enclosed his front, tucking the maknae’s head under his chin.

Leeon lay sobbing as his roommates Kyu and Nao held him tightly whispering to calm him down and rubbing shapes where their hands held onto Leeons small frame.

After feeling Leeons body calm down, his 2 roommates shared a look before Kyu stroked a strand of hair from Leeon’s forehead before questioning him in a soft, comforting voice.  
“Sweetie, what happened?”   
Leeon grasped Nao’s hand that hung loosely around his waist and pressed his head further into Kyu’s chest, mumbling into to it.   
“Why is he making me feel like this? First he let’s me win and I think everything’s going to be ok but then he pulls this shit with Daehyun to make me jealous, or angry, _I don’t bloody know*_ and it fucking worked.” there was no malice in his words, only sadness and exhaustion.   
“Hyungs, I don’t want him to hate me anymore” he whispered, choking on his own sobs mid-sentence.

The last thing Leeon heard before he slipped out of consciousness was the reassuring words from Nao and Kyu as they tightened their grip around him.   
“He doesn’t hate you, Hak…”   
“He’s just being childish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leeon said the part in italics in English


	4. December 23rd, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaspu  
> honestly the pacing of this chapter is all over the place but it be like that sometimes

Leeon had spent the whole previous day trying to avoid Yeonhoon, fearing he wouldn’t be able to keep it together around him. Read: trying.   
Unsurprisingly avoiding your group member and dorm-mate is an impossible task; but he was able to get through the day with minimal interaction, much to the other members dismay.

 

The morning of the 23rd, Leeon left the dorm in need of a coffee after a restless nights sleep. He opened the door to his regular cafe, thankful to see it almost empty. He was surprised to see the familiar face of Hyerin - who usually handled the night shift - stood behind the counter. Before he could ask for his usual order, Hyerin shot him a smirk.   
“You look like shit”   
Hyerin failed to notice her coworkers glaring daggers at her for being rude to a customer.   
“I feel like shit”   
Hyerin just hummed and asked if he wanted his usual order which Leeon responded with a silent nod.

 

Leeon sat in the cafe for what felt like hours, laptop open as he fiddled with some tracks. By noon he figured he should head back to the dorm even if he still wasn’t sure how to approach Yeonhoon. As he was closing his laptop to put it away, Hyerin appeared by his table whispering to him as she leant down to pick up his empty mugs.   
“I don’t know what’s going on but you should make up with him quickly” she muttered.

Leeon sharply shot her a quizzical look which caused her to giggle.   
“You think I don’t watch your V-Lives? As a fan and your friend it’s obvious something’s up between you two, you haven’t looked happy this whole week.”   
Leeon clicked his tongue and shoved his laptop in his bag, before mumbling a goodbye to Hyerin as he started the short walk back to the dorms.

 

She was right. This bullshit between he and Yeonhoon shouldn’t have started in the first place let alone lasted for as long as it has. Leeon felt an ache in his chest and oh god did he miss the elder. He would apologise today. He just needed the right opportunity.

 

As Leeon returned to the dorm, he saw everyone was congregated in the main room - and something smelled good.

“What’s the smell?” he questioned.   
Kyu was the first to turn around finally noticing Leeon’s entrance and greeted him before answering.   
“Our boy Nao is making some eggnog for later, you’ve gotta try it, he let me taste some and-” he kissed his fingers for emphasis “-it’s wonderful!”   
Leeon sniffed the air again as he got closer to the island separating the kitchen from the living area.

“Smells alcoholic, not that I care, but as responsible hyungs should you be convincing minors to drink?”

Kyu scoffed and this time Hyun’s voice sounded from the sofa.

“It’s basically the holidays, your hyungs will forgive you youngins this time” Hyun spoke up, eyes glued to the TV screen where he was getting his ass beat in a game of Super Smash Brothers. 

Leeon let his gaze wonder to the leaders opponent sat next to him on the sofa and couldn’t help but notice Yeonhoon didn’t look quite as happy as he should at his already decided victory. He turned back to Kyu, taking a seat next to him at the kitchen island, noticing the latter staring at him with an eyebrow raised, only shaking his head and looking away when Leeon gave him a confused expression.

 

Turns out Nao had made a little too much eggnog for 5 members and Kyu even pulled out some stronger drinks which he stubbornly kept away from a pouting Leeon who had already started to feel…  _ merry _ from the eggnog alone. Leeon had been resting his head on Nao’s lap looking over at Yeonhoon who was happily conversing with Hyun. Leeon isn’t the jealous type so maybe it was the alcohol but he felt his chest tighten. He quickly sat upright proclaiming he needed the toilet before walking abruptly to the bathroom.

Nao shared a look with Kyu and the latter smirked back before coughing.   
“I’m a little worried he seemed kinda tipsy, Yeonhoon would you go check on him? Make sure he’s ok?”   
“Why m-” The younger started to reply before he was cut off   
“Hyungs orders” Kyu replied slyly.

With a huff, Yeonhoon obliged, knocking gently on the bathroom door.   
“Hakyeon. Hyungs asked me to make sure you’re ok”   
By now Kyu had excitedly rushed to the other end of the living area that had a clear view of the corridor and the bathroom door and Nao had gestured for Hyun to join them as they quietly waited.

Leeon opened the bathroom door frowning at Yeonhoon.   
“What do you mean make sure im ok? I’m fine” He questioned.   
Yeonhoon shrugged. “Well as long as you’re fine…” He was about to turn and walk away before Kyu yelled at him to stop. Yeonhoon jumped slightly and was about to open his mouth to ask why when Nao spoke.   
“Maybe you should look up before you take any steps” The three eldest members bit back laughs as a mixture of horror and embarrassment crept up the faces of the maknae’s. Low and behold there it was. A ball of synthetic green leaves and white berries hung above the bathroom doorway. Leeon shot his fiercest glares at the 3 members who were now letting some giggles slip out their mouths before he let out a long sigh.   
“Whatever, it’s a kiss on the cheek right? We do that to each other all the time”   
Nao and Kyu looked at each other and smirked.   
“Oh no-” Kyu began “-it’s tradition for it to be a kiss on the lips”   
“Th-that’s not the tradition don’t be s-” Yeonhoon didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence.

 

Whether a spur of gay confidence or a little too much eggnog, Leeon couldn't say for certain - but before he could think his actions through he suddenly had his lips against Yeonhoons. The kiss was over before it started, nothing more than a peck that you would miss if you so much as blinked. But alas, no one in the room had missed this. 

Nao and Hyun let their mouths drop in shock and even Kyu had been caught of guard at how quickly Leeon complied. Yeonhoon stood so still the others were convinced he'd turned to stone until his face lit up brighter than any of the Christmas lights strung around the room with the most vibrant shade of red. Leeon had pulled away licking his lips contently until he noticed the panic in the other 00 liners face. Only then did his mind process his actions. The colour of his face mirrored Yeonhoons in seconds causing the remaining 3 members to erupt in laughter.   
"I'M SORRY!" Leeon managed to sputter out louder than the ringing laughter in the room.   
"I'm sorry-" he repeated, quieter this time "-I guess I drank more than I thought and I wasn't thinking I just went along with it" Panic. His own panic caused his words to come out jumbled and barely coherent but Yeonhoons face slowly began to register that he was being spoken to.   
"I-It's fine!" the elder stuttered at failure of anything else to reply. His face was still scarlet with embarrassment. He knew Leeon only did it through his drunk competitiveness but he couldn't help but wish to pull the younger back in for a second round - especially after being apart from him for so long. The kiss was short but it was enough to remind both boys of how much they loved the other and any anger from both parties had been completely shattered. Seconds passed of them staring at each other captivated until a loud cough sounded from somewhere across the room followed by Kyu's voice, his grin practically audible in his tone.    
"So I assume you two have made up?" He stated, almost mocking. 

Leeon was the first to break eye contact muttering a quiet  _ 'it was a stupid argument anyway' _ which Yeonhoon followed up with an apology for how he’d acted these past  ~~few~~ many days. Leeon felt his face flush again, this time with newfound embarrassment over their petty argument. He was right it had been stupid. He reached up to flick the taller on the head.   
"It wasn't just your fault, it takes two to tango" he said, lips stretching into a smile. Yeonhoon just nodded, still somewhat starstruck, as the other members watched with fond smiles. Their family was one again, just in time for Christmas. 

The rest of the night was spent talking about anything, the holidays, their work, their families and friends. The kiss wasn't brought up at all which the two youngest were grateful for, but everyone in the room knew it'd be a point of teasing for the rest of their lives. And little did the two know, but it would be a memory that would play in both of their minds for just as long.

 

That night Leeon had woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. When he left his room to get a drink he saw the kitchen light was already on and there stood Yeonhoon, getting a drink of his own. Leeon wasn’t sure why but he felt tears well up in his eyes and apparently Yeonhoon noticed too as he put his glass of water down before holding Leeon’s shoulders and look him in the eyes.   
“Hakkie. Hakkie what’s wrong?”   
Leeon didn’t reply immediately and simply stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yeonhoon’s waist. He choked out a sob before he quietly let out his frustrations in one lengthy string of sentences.   
“I was so sad when you said you wouldn’t speak to me and I know I must’ve sounded like a dick in my reply, I’m so sorry. Then you left me on read and it hurt so much. I don’t even know why I was mad at you for so long it was my fault my reply was too harsh.” He quietly let his tears soak into Yeonhoons shirt before hitting his chest lightly.   
“but why didn’t you talk to me for so long you idiot-” he gripped tighter around Yeonhoon’s waist before letting out his last words, no louder than a whisper. “-I miss you so much.”

At this Yeonhoon pulled away, holding Leeon at arms length and scanning every detail of his face.   
“You mean that? All this time I thought you didn’t care about our argument when you were hurting this much?” Leeon nodded and Yeonhoon pulled him back into the hug, resting his chin on the smaller boys head.   
“Leeon you shouldn’t apologise, I’m sorry too, I was too stubborn to realise you were hurting-” He rubbed soothing shapes into Leeon’s back, feeling the younger relax quickly. “-Hey, how about we sit out here for the rest of the night, we can listen to Day6, it’s been a while after all and we still haven’t listened to the new album together like we promised”

The only reply Yeonhoon got was the feeling of Leeon nodding against his chest. He let go in order to walk to the couch and Leeon felt a rush of anxiety at the seperation, rushing to grab one of Yeonhoons hands as they walked to the couch.

  
The next morning they would have to deal with the cramps of sleeping cuddled up together on a narrow couch but for now they simply enjoyed the presence of each other as they quietly hummed along to  _ Remember Us: Youth Part 2 _ .


End file.
